Pallas Athena (New Earth)
| Powers = Immortality: Athena, like all Olympians, is functionally immortal in the sense that she is immune to the effects of aging. She hasn't aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. However, the Olympians, like other god pantheons, are not completely immortal. While they are immune to disease and aging, it is possible for them to be killed through sufficient force. Superhuman Strength: Athena possesses superhuman strength substantially greater than the average Olympian goddess and somewhat greater than the average Olympian god. The exact limits of Athena's capacity to lift (press) a volume of mass has never been recorded. Superhuman Durability: Athena's body is more resistant to physical injury than a normal olympian being. She can withstand severe blunt force damage that would otherwise prove fatal to others. Although impervious to most forms of conventional weaponry, Athena can however be injured should an attack prove excessive enough to pierce her skin. *''Advanced Healing: Despite her vast resistance to injury, Athena can be injured with sufficient force or weaponry. (It would take another God or Meta-human to do so). However, Athena is capable of rapidly healing injuries faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. 'Superhuman Stamina: Athena can sustain prolonged physical activity ever tiring. '''Hyper-Reflexes: Athena can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Although she does not possess the speed of Hermes or the Flash, her reaction time is many times that of a most. Power Distribution: Athena can bestow a portion of her divine power onto mortal beings. She lends her wisdom to the teenage super-hero Mary Marvel. Under her Roman name Minerva, Athena represents the letter "M" in the magic word Shazam. | Abilities = Genius-Level Intellect: As the patron Goddess of Wisdom, Athena possessed a keen cognitive intellect, and was a master in the field of philosophy. Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): As the patron Goddess of War, Athena was a master at unarmed combat. Archery: Athena was a master archer. Though not as skilled in the craft as her fellow Goddess Artemis, Athena could aim a bow and arrow with great precision. Swordsmanship: Athena was an expert at all forms of melee combat, including the use of a Greek or Roman short sword. Equestrianism: Athena was proficient at horseback riding and could drive a horse with great proficiency both for practical purposes and during times of war. | Strength = Superhuman: As a Goddess, Athena's strength level was many times greater than that of a normal human being (possibly within the 25-50 ton range). | Weaknesses = Mortal Faith: Athena's immortality however relied heavily upon the faith of those who worshipped the Gods. The vitality of all of the Gods of Mount Olympus waxed and waned in proportion to the strength of society's belief in them at any given era. When belief in the Gods began to falter in light of new religions (particularly Christianity), the vitality of the Gods lessened. | Equipment = In times of war, Athena wears a battle helm, body armor and a red cloak. | Transportation = Chariot or war horse | Weapons = Traditional weaponry of her native time period. This includes, short swords, slings, spears, pikes, throwing nets, etc. | Notes = * The general public is unaware of Athena except as a mythological character. | Trivia = * Athena has also appeared at Marvel Comics and in the "Hercules:The Legedary Journeys/Xena" mythos. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Athena at the Marvel Database Project * Athena at Encyclopedia Mythica * Minerva article at Wikipedia * Athena at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Copper-Age Characters Category:Gods of Olympus Category:Wonder Woman Supporting Cast Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Immortality Category:Power Distribution Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Equestrianism Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Archery Category:Swordsmanship